Cuestión de tiempo
by Leiram
Summary: La primera vez que Ichigo se da cuenta que gusta de Uryuu es después de que derrotara a Yhwach. Ichigo/Uryuu.


**Título:** Cuestión de tiempo  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Bleach  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Ichigo/Uryuu  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 1.375  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers del último arco del manga.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Escrito para _**tsubame_17**_ de** LiveJournal** por el _**aisinfronteras**_ del año pasado. Pido disculpas por el mal título, pero no se me ocurría otro mejor. Si en el futuro se me ocurro uno mejor lo cambio (también acepto sugerencias).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Bleach no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuestión de tiempo<strong>

La primera vez que Ichigo se da cuenta que gusta de Uryuu fue después de que derrotara a Yhwach, dando por terminada la guerra entre Shinigamis y Quincy. Uryuu le dedicó una sonrisa de pura felicidad, alivio y agradecimiento y fue ese el momento en que pensó: _"mierda, Ishida es lindo"_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¿Qué clase de confesión fue esa? Fue la peor confesión que oí en toda mi vida —dijo Rukia lapidariamente mientras regañaba a su amigo.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de la muchacha de la residencia Kuchiki. Ichigo tenía que agradecer que Byakuya no estuviera presente en esos momentos porque tenía la impresión que, por más que le explicara que no se le estaba declarando a su hermana de verdad sino que practicaba con ella, entonces no saldría vivo de la mansión.

—¡Cállate! No es tan fácil como dices —respondió él molesto mientras que trataba de calmarse para que no se le siguieran sonrojando las mejillas de la vergüenza. Rukia dio un suspiro.

—No tienes remedio. Ni modo, tendremos que intentar otro método. ¡Oye, Renji! Deja de estar espiando y pasa.

Para la sorpresa de Ichigo vio como la puerta se abría para dejar paso a un Renji llevando en su cara una sonrisa burlona. Como si tuviera que recibir más humillación el pelirrojo se empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Iba a sacar su Zanpakutō para callarlo cuando Rukia se le adelanta caminando unos pasos y tironeando de la túnica de su brazo para ponerlo frente a Ichigo.

—Llegas en el momento más indicado, Renji. Ichigo practicará contigo.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Las carcajadas de Renji desaparecieron por completo.

—Eres un hombre, será mucho más fácil así —dijo ella como si fuera la respuesta más obvia—. Vamos, empiecen.

De muy mala manera Ichigo se puso practicar de nuevo, arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido ayuda a su amiga. Tanto él como Renji estaban seguros que ella estaba disfrutando del espectáculo en toda su plenitud. Sólo faltaban unas palomitas de maíz para completar la imagen.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Kurosaki, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurre? Estás raro.

Ambos estaban caminando por las calles de Karakura en medio de la noche. Momentos atrás habían acabado con un Hollow. Ichigo no dijo nada y siguió caminando adelante. Su cabeza era un desastre y se sentía patético por actuar de una manera tan diferente a la usual. Todo era por culpa de Uryuu.

Hastiado de su situación se detuvo de repente y se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Uryuu lo miró con las cejar enarcadas. El Shinigami estaba comportándose de manera extraña y ya se estaba cansando también.

—Ya me cansé de estar así, así que te lo diré de una vez por todas —dijo en su tono de voz despreocupado y a continuación cambió a una voz más seria—. Me gustas.

Sin poder detenerlo sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y creció su nerviosismo, aguardando la respuesta del Quincy. Delante suyo vio como él se acomodaba los anteojos e inclinaba su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello y la oscuridad de la noche ocultaran su rostro. A pesar de aquello pudo vislumbrar el color escarlata en sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción por la reacción que le había provocado. Uryuu se quedó sin habla por unos momentos.

Tres noches después sería él el que se quedaría sin habla cuando Uryuu le respondiera su confesión con un beso en los labios.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La reacción de los demás había sido muy variada y positiva cuando contaron, un mes después, que estaban saliendo juntos. Renji y Rukia sonrieron con triunfo y los felicitaron; el primero claramente aliviado porque ya no tendría que pasar por más prácticas vergonzosas mientras que la segunda tuvo que contenerse de no contar nada y reírse a las carcajadas. Ichigo sabía que su secreto le costaría claro y sería objeto de chantaje por parte de los dos muy a su pesar.

Orihime al enterarse los miró con tristeza por un momento, pero con rapidez enmascaró su expresión con una sonrisa y les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Chad en cambio sonrió y les dio un abrazo a ambos. Keigo se quedó sin habla por un momento mientras que Mizuiro reaccionó con calma y una sonrisa, y Tatsuki con un _" ya era hora"_, ambos dando a entender que ya lo sabían. Keigo para variar lloró y se quejó, preguntando a lo alto cómo es que Ichigo había conseguido primero una pareja antes que él.

Por su parte Isshin se comportó sin mucha sorpresa y lloró de felicidad, diciendo que Uryuu ya era parte de la familia porque estaban lejanamente emparentados, pero ahora eran mucho más cercanos porque sería su nuevo hijo. Ichigo le dio una patada en el momento en que fue a "presentarlo" a la foto gigante de Masaki que estaba colgada en el living de la casa.

Karin y Yuzu se sorprendieron ante la noticia, pero no tardaron mucho en aceptarlo como parte de la familia; con la primera alegando que estaba feliz de que Ichigo hubiera salido al fin del closet y la segunda preguntándole si le enseñaría a coser mejor.

Por otra parte Ryuuken solos los miró como si no le hubieran dicho nada importante y les dio con frialdad las felicitaciones. No obstante, en el instante en que se dio vuelta para irse ya que tenía que irse a trabajar pudieron vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que Uryuu hizo de cuenta que no vio.

Aunque si le preguntaran a Ichigo cual de las reacciones fue la peor, diría que sin dudas fueron las de los Shinigamis cuando se enteraron de la noticia (probablemente se empezó a correr la voz cuando Renji se lo comentó a Ikkaku y Yumichika después de una pelea). Tener que soportar las bromas de Urahara y Yoruichi así como las preguntas pervertidas de Rangiku o Shunsui era de lo peor (sin contar vergonzoso y humillante que era).

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ichigo estaba sentado en una silla y tomó con su mano derecha un papel que estaba encima de la mesa. En él había una serie de preguntas sobre que le gustaría hacer en el futuro, si trabajaría o estudiaría, y si esto último era positivo entonces cual sería la carrera y universidad elegidas. Ichigo ya había visto esas preguntas antes, esa misma mañana su profesora le había entregado un papel igual también.

—¿Y qué vas poner? ¿Ya te decidiste? —preguntó mientras apartaba la vista del papel y miró en dirección a la cocina. Esa noche se había quedado en la casa de Uryuu a cenar. Vio como su novio levantó los hombros a modo de respuesta.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Seguro que pusiste _"voy a hacer un Shinigami"_ conociéndote.

El muchacho de cabellos anaranjados bufó. Era cierto que en un momento tuvo la tentación de ponerlo, pero no pensaba admitirlo. La única razón por la que seguía en el mundo de los vivos había sido porque Soul Society lo asignó como Shinigami encargado de Karakura para que pudiera terminar con la escuela.

—Oye, Ishida, —el susodicho se dio vuelta cuando escuchó ser llamado con seriedad—, ¿qué crees que pasará después?

No necesitó especificar a que se refería con ese "después". Quedaba claro que se refería a qué pasaría con ellos cuando terminaran la escuela y él tuviera que irse a vivir al Soul Society.

—¿Qué te ocurre? No es muy de ti pensar tanto. —Se giró para continuar lo que estaba haciendo antes. Ichigo le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero para su sorpresa él siguió hablando—. Estoy seguro que si yo te preguntara lo mismo me dirías que deje de preocuparme por cosas innecesarias y que lo veremos cuando el problema aparezca.

Ichigo tuvo que mirar para el otro lado fastidiado. Maldición, lo conocía demasiado bien. Escuchó como él se acercaba a la mesa y apoyaba dos platos con comida.

—Deja ese papel donde estaba y empieza a comer.

Ichigo de mala gana siguió sus órdenes y se llevó un bocado a la boca.

—Eh, no cocinas nada mal.

—Por supuesto idiota, vivo solo. ¿Qué haría si no pudiera cocinar?

—¿¡Cómo me llamaste, cuatro ojos!?

Para variar los dos habían empezado a discutir como siempre lo hacían habitualmente.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Comentarios, criticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
